


Star Eyes

by NotMadJustDissapointed



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actor Jaime, Broadway Play, Catelyn is the boss, Dresser Brienne, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Is anyone even interested in this kind of thing?, My First Fanfic, Theater AU, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMadJustDissapointed/pseuds/NotMadJustDissapointed
Summary: Brienne has just been hired to be Jaime Lannister's star dresser for his upcoming Broadway debut.  Jaime already has a reputation for an entitled attitude, and Brienne has been brought on to deal with him.  He knew he was getting a "babysitter" but he didn't expect someone like her and she certainly didn't realize what she was getting in to with a man who's onstage charm does NOT continue off stage.  But working together on a play is an intimate experience, and they begin to rely on each other in unexpected ways.





	1. A Job Offer

Brienne had just come up the stairs of the 42nd street subway station two-at-a-time, her long legs pulling her past the slower commuters and up into the madness of the New York City street, when her phone rang. A little breathless, she answered as she wove through the throngs of people standing on Broadway and staring up at the dazzling lights and LED screens looming above them.

“Hello?”

“Hi Brienne. Its Catelyn. I’ve got a favor to ask. Its a big one.” The voice of her former boss came through the phone. “Have you got a job right now?”

“I, uh, no. Technically I guess I’m not working at the moment. I just wrapped up my last show on Sunday. I was gonna take some time off. I don’t have anything lined up till the spring.” She was looking forward to a few months off. But she wasn’t a good liar. She couldn't come up with anything in the moment to say to Catelyn to turn her down, so she ducked into a Starbucks to hear what she had to say.

“Okay, listen. Its a star dressing position, but honestly, its babysitting. I need someone to take care of our leading man. Its a three-person play and the producers figured I could handle the whole thing on my own, but Jaime has proven he needs…” she paused for a moment, trying to come up with a democratic way of putting this. She didn’t want to lie to Brienne about what the job entails, but she didn’t want to scare her off either. This was going to be a tricky situation, and Catelyn was desperate to handle it before the show opened.

“He needs more attention than I can give him and run the rest of the department. His father is the producer, he will pay you whatever you want to get his son through the shows and help keep his life together. Its only 4 months,” she added quickly, hoping to entice the young woman with the limited contract and promise of a great salary.

“Oh. Well…” Brienne was trying to squeeze herself into a corner by the window at the bustling Starbucks while she weighed Catelyn’s offer. It would be nice to have the holidays off. She’d been looking forward to going home to visit her father for a week as well. But it was only four months. She could make some money and go home for even longer before her job in the Spring. It seemed too good to pass up.

“I’m sorry. Who would I be dressing? Jaime?”

“Yes,” Catelyn sighed. “Jaime Lannister. He was on that show _Goldcloaks_ and now he’s making his Broadway debut. In a week. We open in a week.” The statement seemed to surprise and scare Catelyn even as she said it.

“Oh!” Brienne exclaimed a little loudly for the tourists sitting next to her, who gave an odd look to the tall broad blonde squeezed on to a small bar stool and went back to their lattes and the subway map.

She was surprised to realize that she recognized the name. Jaime Lannister. He was a spectacularly good-looking actor known for his silver tongue and flair for the dramatic on-screen and off. He came from a wealthy family of producers, and had just recently decided to take a break from television work to try his hand at theater.

Symeon Star-Eyes, the legendary knight who fought bravely and blindly for his honor and his love, was to be Jaime’s first role on the stage. But he had already made a name for himself in the theater world by getting the production’s first director, Tony Award winner Aerys Targaryen, fired after the first workshop. There were plenty of rumors concerning why Jaime wanted Aerys off the show, or how Jaime had managed it, though with Lannister money funding the production, that question seemed easily answered. No matter what had actually occurred, Jaime now had a reputation as a difficult TV actor coming to Broadway and removing a well-regarded theater director from a production just because his father had money and he knew he could.

“Uh, Jaime Lannister. I’ve… heard of him,” Brienne stammered into the phone.

“I know. I know. Listen, he’s… okay, he’s difficult. I wouldn’t need you if he wasn’t difficult, but Renly said you were the best woman for the job. There are a few costumes, a suit of armor. He’s not a small man, and I need someone strong to get him in and out of all that easily and quickly. Renly also said your temperament would be suited to this kind of job, that you’re difficult to rattle. And… well, we open next week. You would start tomorrow We’re already in previews and I NEED you.” Catelyn finished her plea and waited.

Brienne was touched that her old boss, Renly, had such faith in her and her abilities. She didn't want to disappoint him, or Catelyn Stark for that matter. It would only be a few months. She’d seen actors throw things, ruin costumes, get into fights with each other and even try to sabotage each other’s performances. She could certainly handle anything that Jaime Lannister was going to try.

“Yeah. I’ll do it. I can start tomorrow. What time should I come in?”

“Oh, fantastic!” Brienne could feel Catelyn’s relief through the phone. “Noon tomorrow. I’ll get you set up, run you through the track and you can get familiar with the costumes and the theater. Stage door is on 44th and 8th. Thank you, Brienne, you are really saving me here.”

“No problem. I’m excited to get started,” Brienne replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow at noon.”

“See you tomorrow!” Catelyn said quickly and hung up the phone.

Brienne put her phone down and sighed, before picking it up once more and googling her new coworker, Jaime Lannister.


	2. A Mess and a Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne starts her new job and things are... rocky.

Brienne spent the following afternoon at the theater running through her new track in the show. She wouldn’t be as busy as she anticipated. She thought that if they were bringing in someone to take care of Jaime, he would have had a lot of costume changes, but he rarely ever left the stage. She would dress him for the top of the show and at intermission, but the only real change was before the final scene when she would assist him with a suit of armor. It worried Brienne that they thought they needed someone to manage Jaime even though he only had a few costume changes. How awful had he been that they hired her to be here for him even with so few costume changes?

She was sent to the second floor where Jaime had been assigned several of the rooms as his dressing space. The room furthest back was for him to prepare for the show and it was a mess. There were street clothes piled on to a chair in the corner, stacks of mail stuffed on to shelves and under the counter, a bag of toiletries had been shaken out in front of the lit mirror and its contents was strewn across the counter and on to the floor where a box of headshot sat open with the pictures pulled out and tossed across the dirty rug in the middle of the room. She hesitated a glance into the small bathroom attached to the room and saw a pile of wet towels on the floor by the shower and pair of black boxer-briefs hung off the corner of the sink. An assortment of colorful soap bottles lined the grimy floor of the shower.

Brienne had not been prepared for all this. Jaime was an adult right? Not a teenager or a toddler? She dropped off his laundry for the show, pushing a few pens and other things to clear a space on the counter for the laundry bag. Then she turned and picked up the box of headshots, and collected the glossy photos from the floor. On them was the stunning man that Brienne would be working with. He had an incredible smile. His teeth were Hollywood white and looked great against the even tan of his skin. His strong square jawline balanced the full head of naturally blonde hair cut cleanly on the sides coiffed perfectly on the top. But his eyes were what stopped her in that moment. They were the green of fresh grass in bright sunshine. She could see why he had chosen this photo as his headshot. His smile extended up to his eyes and crinkled the corners just slightly, and he looked genuinely happy and impossibly handsome and charming.

Brienne looked up in to the dressing room mirror and took in her own hulking shoulders, crooked teeth, pale skin splotched with freckles and a shock of almost white blonde hair on top of her over six-foot frame.

“We’ll make quite the pair,” she said out loud as she looked back to the photo in her hand.

“Will we?” an amused voice from the door answered her.

“Oh my god!” Brienne startled and dropped the box of headshots. Jaime Lannister, the golden god himself stood in the doorframe. He wasn’t as clean cut as he had been when his headshot was taken, but his presence was no less impressive. In fact, the smug look on his face did little to racing of her heart. He took a few steps toward her and reached out.

“I’ll sign that if you’d like,” he said as he took the headshot she was still holding. He threw a beat-up leather bag he’d been carrying on the chair, dropped his coat next to it, and started rooting around the stuff on the counter for a sharpie before Brienne came back to her senses.

“No. Wait. I don’t want anything signed from you. I’m your new dresser, Brienne. I was just cleaning up.”

Jaime stopped his search and turned on her. “Oh, you’re the babysitter Catelyn and my father hired." He assessed her slowly, standing to his full height to look her in the eyes. "God, you’re huge. I thought you were a fan. A big fan,” he chuckled a his own joke. “I was gonna call security but I didn’t want to make you mad, and I was pretty sure I couldn’t take you. So I figured if I signed this, maybe I could get you to go away. Wait, will that still work? If I sign this, will you go away?”

“Uh. No.” Brienne stuttered. “This is my job." She sounded little weaker than she intended.

“Fine. Listen,” He leaned back on the counter, casually crossing this arms. “I just need someone to bring me food and help me with the armor in the second act. They didn’t need to hire an amazon for all that. When I said my dresser had to be a woman, I thought they’d find some cute mousey little thing. You know, someone I could flirt with, get a bit of a blush out of and still get away with whatever I wanted.”

“Well, that’s not me," Brienne said defiantly, feeling a bit more herself.

“Clearly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I continued.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I don't know if anyone is even interested in this kind of AU, honestly. It would be long, thats for sure. I think in the end it might have a more mature rating. We'll see.


End file.
